


I Can't Believe Chariot Has A BDSM Fetish!

by Schelet



Series: I Can't Believe...! [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Caught during sex, Choking, Collars, F/F, First Time, Kissing Ass, Leashes, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Master/Slave, Panties, Power Play, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Tribadism, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schelet/pseuds/Schelet
Summary: After a few months of dating while attending Luna Nova, Croix reveals to Chariot that she bought a handful of toys to explore a new avenue of sex called "BDSM". The two take turns wearing a collar, following any order the other gives them as they both help each other explore this new deviant fetish and discover new pleasures together; an innocent first time with learning and self discovery, these two girls will light a fire inside each other as they experience an amazing new form of sex that will surely be just the start of an amazing sexual journey.





	I Can't Believe Chariot Has A BDSM Fetish!

 

“So Croix, what did you want to show me?” the young Chariot questioned.

“It's uh... a surprise!” Croix hesitated, leading Chariot through the student hallways to her own dorm. Since it was a Saturday afternoon, many of the students were either enjoying their free time around the school grounds or had gone out to town to enjoy their day, but Croix had planned for some more interesting things between her and Chariot...

“A surprise? I love surprises! Are you gonna show me some new fancy kind of magic?” the bubbly redhead inquired, walking with a spring in her step behind her calmer girlfriend.

“Uh... yeah, you could say they're like magic tools. One of them is even a wand!” Croix stated before trailing off into a quieter voice, “Kinda...”

Finally, the girls had reached Croix's dorm and stepped inside, with Croix checking to make sure that they were alone before bringing a chair over and propping it against the doorknob behind them. Chariot immediately hopped onto the nearby bed and made herself comfortable, swaying her legs back and forth as she watched Croix dig for something from the back of her personal drawers. Once she found what she was looking for, the quiet student turned with her hands behind her back and stepped towards Chariot, blushing slightly as she spoke.

“S-so uh, Chariot...” she began as she fiddled with her thumbs behind her back, “We've been dating for a few months now, and um, I thought it might be interesting to try some new things out and explore some avenues, so I um...” Croix gulped at she steadied her nerves, “I-I was just curious to see what you'd think about trying these out, so I kinda went and bought these...”

Croix moved her arms from behind her back and revealed what she was holding; a soft red collar with a thick strap and a matching leash attached to the small ring on the front of it. Croix's cheeks were blushing rather brightly as she held her hands out, clenching her teeth as she waited for her girlfriend's response.

Chariot blinked a few times as she observed the collar, reaching out to grab it and hold it in her hands for closer inspection. It was a vibrant shade of red, matching closely to her own hair color, and it was awfully soft beneath her fingertips with velvety texture; Chariot took the leash between two fingers and ran its length through them until she was holding onto the end of it, then looked up to Croix with a wide-eyed expression...

“But Croix, you know we aren't allowed to own any dogs!”

Croix nearly fell over on her face right then and there from the oblivious remark. She shook her head and spoke with a firmer tone, “No, Chariot... The collar is meant to be worn by _you_. Or um, me too, if you want...”

“ _Oooh_ ...” Chariot cooed, before giving a confused look. “But... why? I'm not a dog.”

“It's a... a kink thing, y'know? Like, you wear the collar and follow my orders, and I treat you like my pet and make you do things for me. Like um, lewd things such as showing me your boobs...” Croix explained.

“Oh... I guess I kinda get it.” Chariot said, unlatching the buckle of the collar and holding it in front of her. “I mean, I'm willing to try out anything once, it could be fun!” she assured as she began to lift the collar to her neck.

“Oh, let me put it on for you!” Croix spoke up, gently taking the collar from Chariot's grasp and gingerly wrapping it around her neck. She fed the strap through the buckle until the latch had passed one hole, then two, then reached the third before slipping it through and securing it. “There, does that feel alright? Not to tight, right?”  
Chariot slipped two of her fingers beneath the collar and wiggled them slightly, feeling that the collar was tight enough to hug her neck firmly but not so tight that it choked her. “It's a bit stiff, but it feels alright.”

“Don't worry, it'll loosen up with time.” Croix said as she chuckled nervously at her own comment. “S-so uh, do you want to try it out? I mean, you following my orders and stuff, that is...”

“Sure!” Chariot cheered as she jumped to her feet and gave a salute, “Private Chariot, reporting for duty!”

Croix cocked and eyebrow and smiled at the energetic girl, “You dork... Anyway, maybe we should start with something small... Uh, how about you get down on your knees for me?”

Without any hesitation, Chariot folded her legs and dropped to her knees, resting her hands on them as she looked up to Croix with a gleeful smile.

“G-good!” Croix complimented, “Now uh, stand up and um... show me your panties.”

Chariot grunted and stood up, pinching the hem of her skirt and lifting the front side of it slowly to reveal her white, lacy panties to her girlfriend. “Gee Croix, such a pervert!” she teased, sticking her tongue out playfully as Croix's eyes were glued to her crotch.

“Sh-shut up...” Croix stammered as she reached her hand out towards Chariot, her fingertip gently brushing up the middle of her panties and lightly tracing between the folds of her lips.

Chariot let out a soft gasp before shoving her skirt back down and crossing her legs, “H-hey! Ask before you touch!”

“Sorry, I thought you wouldn't mind...” Croix apologized, retracting her hand. “But um, you're wearing the collar, so you have to do what I say!” she declared, “But I mean, just let me know if I go too far, okay? I want you to enjoy this too.”

“Right, sorry. I guess I'm just not used to it yet...” As she finished her sentence, Chariot leaned forward and gently planted her lips against Croix's, giving her a quick kiss to reassure her feelings. “Go ahead, tell me something to do! I want you to have fun too, so I'll do anything you say!”

Croix's cheeks had a hint of pink after that kiss, but it certainly did help to make her feel better. She straightened out her posture and lifted her chin to appear larger than Chariot, and placed her hands on her hips as she asserted herself, “Right! For my next order, I want you to... Strip naked!”

Chariot's eyes widened as she brought her hands to her chest, “Ehh?! You mean like, t-totally naked?”

“Well uh, maybe just down to your underwear, if that's too uncomfortable for you...” Croix stated nervously.

Chariot hesitated for a moment as she steeled her nerves, “I'm really nervous, but... I trust you.” She looked down at her chest then began to unbutton her vest and slide it off of her arms, followed by unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it off, then hooking her thumbs into her skirt and pulling it down. Now she was only left in her bra and underwear, her pale and lithe body exposed as she awkwardly covered her chest and stomach with her arms as she blushed. “C-could you maybe... help me take my bra off?”

Croix smiled as she stepped forward, her hands shaking slightly as she gripped the bra strap with her fingers and slowly unhooked it, working it off of her girlfriend's chest until her petite breasts were revealed. Croix tossed the bra aside and lifted her hand before stopping, “Um, may I?”

Chariot blushed harder and nodded, allowing Croix to place her hand upon her breast and feel it; her smooth skin rubbing beneath her palm, the soft give beneath her fingers as she lightly squeezed it, and the perky shape of it that felt wonderful to cup in her hand. _What a magnificent feeling_ , she thought. She looked at Chariot with a warm smile and let her hand slide down her body, gently caressing her waistline before resting her palm over her hip. “You look beautiful, dear.”

Overcome with a warm, fluttering sensation in her body, Chariot averted her eyes as she smiled and brought her head closer to Croix's, gently nuzzling her head into the crook of her girlfriend's neck. “Thank you.” she whispered, placing a gentle kiss on Croix's neck before straightening back up and giving her a warm grin. “S-so, what next?” she asked as she clamped her hands together behind her back.

“Well um, how about a short walk? Around the room, I mean.” Croix suggested as she held up her end of the collar; Chariot nodded in agreement and the purple haired girl slipped her fingers through the loop of the leash, gently tugging it as she guided Chariot around the small dorm room. They didn't have much space, as every few steps they took was followed by a turn, but for each lap they made Croix would feed a little bit more of the leash through her hand to bring Chariot closer, until she was leading her by her finger looped through the ring of the collar. Once they made one final lap, they both stopped and looked at each other with warm smiles, and Chariot let out a soft giggle, “I feel kinda silly, but... this is kinda fun.”

“Yeah, heh, I'm enjoying this too...” Croix replied as she brought her hand down and playfully smacked Chariot's butt cheek.

“Eep! My butt!” the petite redhead cried, wiggling her rear end amusingly as a slight pink mark developed on it, “I hope no one tries spanking it again!”

Humored by her teasing, Croix smiled and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Chariot's waist with her palms resting on her cheeks; she gave each one a gentle smack as she watched her butt jiggle slightly, and slowly began to smack more firmly with each satisfying jiggle. Chariot pressed herself to Croix's front and let out soft whimpers and gasps as her ass was spanked and played with, red prints forming with each successive smack. Croix stopped her spanking and rubbed her hands over Chariot's butt cheeks, squeezing them beneath her fingers as she spoke, “So, does a certain little redhead happen to like being spanked?”

Looking up to her with blushing cheeks, Chariot licked her lips and spoke in a soft tone, “M-maybe... I wouldn't mind it if you bent me over and spanked me some more...”

“Well... I think I have just the thing for that.” Croix said as she removed her hands and stepped away, “Turn around and bend over the bed.” she commanded. As Chariot followed her order, Croix dug through her drawer once more and quickly pulled out a short, black leather paddle with shiny studs decorating the edges of its length. She walked over to Chariot and slowly rubbed her butt cheek with her free hand, squeezing it lightly before letting go of it... and then, she quickly swung her arm and landed a firm slap on the girl's rear with the paddle, producing an audible smacking sound in the room.

“Ahh!” Chariot cried out, releasing a gasp of pleasure from her lips rather than a grunt of pain, bracing herself against the bed as she lowered her face to rest on the sheets while raising her ass for Croix's amusement.

“Oh my, it does seem like someone enjoys being spanked quite a bit...” Croix teased as she felt a growing sense of confidence within herself. She rubbed the paddle against Chariot's smooth, pink cheek, pressing it against her skin and lightly tapping it with gentle, teasing pats up and down her soft skin, occasionally giving her a firmer spank to surprise her. Each time she brought that paddle down, cracking against the flesh of that petite butt, she was rewarded with the pleasured moans piercing the silent air from her girlfriend's lips; it was like music to her ears, it felt so wonderful to bring Chariot this oddly pleasurable pain which hurt but felt _so_ good.

Turning the paddle in her grasp, Croix pressed the thin side of it against Chariot's panties and began to slide it against her smooth mound, running the long and narrow black edge of the plank between her covered lips and eliciting a drawn out murmur of pleasure from her. Croix brought her hand back as the paddle broke contact with the white pair of panties and quickly brought her hand back down for a sudden jolt of pain and pleasure from the paddle; once again, she brought that thin edge back to Chariot's hidden womanhood and slowly ran its length between her lips, the quiet cries of pleasure being enough proof that she was enjoying this treatment. Croix once again raised her paddle and swung it back down, filling the air with a sharp slapping sound for just a second followed by Chariot's horny whimpering. It was only now that Croix had noticed the wet spot that had developed on the lacy panties.

Dropping to her knees, Croix set the paddle on the bed and placed both of her hands on Chariot's cute butt cheeks and spread them apart before letting go of them so they could bounce back into place; she looked at that wet spot with lustful eyes, amused that her girlfriend was enjoying this treatment so much, and gently brought her mouth closer until she was kissing the damp cloth pressed against Chariot's most intimate place. Croix set her palms back on those rosy cheeks and dug her fingers into them lightly, groping them and massaging them beneath her touch as she basked in the delightful feeling of squeezing Chariot's rear. As she stared at Chariot's butt up close and listened to her hums of satisfaction, an idea formed in her mind and Croix raised her head slightly, then brought her mouth forward; her lips pressed into that soft fabric and against Chariot's butthole, teasing it with kisses before she stuck her tongue out and pushed it against that tight, hidden hole. Chariot gasped and shifted her hips around as she pushed her ass back into Croix's face, as if begging for her tongue to delve even deeper, and Croix responded with more aggressive tongue motions against the redhead's tight asshole. Her face was pressed between those warm cheeks as her mouth assaulted Chariot's hole, teasing her with the aggressive attention of her tongue without giving her the satisfaction of removing her panties and pushing it completely inside of her.

Pulling her mouth away, Croix admired the newly formed second damp spot on the panties and gingerly pulled them back with her finger, gazing at the thin strings of wet juices that had dripped from Chariot's excited vagina and catching a glimpse of those beautiful lips before releasing her finger and letting the panties snap back into place. “Someone sure does like having their ass played with, don't you, slut?” Croix teased as she slowly rubbed her girlfriend's ass with her hands.

“S-slut?!” Chariot cried out as she looked over her shoulder, “You don't think I'm a slut, d-do you Croix?” she asked with worry in her eyes.

“Wha– No, babe,” Croix began as she rose to her feet, “I didn't really mean it. It was just, uh, dirty talk, I was trying to be sexy.” she insisted to calm her down. “Like, I call you a slut and it makes you feel naughty, and uh, that's supposed to be hot. I can stop if you don't like it.”

“Oh, I-I mean I didn't _not_ like it... I guess I'm still not used to this yet, sorry.” Chariot apologized, still bent over and resting on the bed.

“No, you don't need to be sorry, babe.” she stated as she sat next to Chariot and rubbed her bare back. “We'll both get used to this stuff with time, just let me know if I do something you don't like, okay?”

Chariot nodded and stood up properly, stepping over to be in front of Croix as her hands crawled up and down her back soothingly. “I guess I did really enjoy you playing with my butt like that...” she softly stated, looking down at her crotch and feeling the damp spot with her fingers. After a few seconds, she sighed and looked up to Croix, “Maaan, you made me ruin my good panties! Now I gotta wash them...”

Croix smiled, “ _I_ didn't ruin them, I just made you feel so good that you ruined them yourself.” she teased. “But I shouldn't be having all the fun... How about you help me ruin my panties next?” she suggested as her hands crept up Chariot's back and began to unbuckle the collar around her neck.

“Eh? But I don't really know what to do...” Chariot confessed.

“Don't worry, I kinda wanna try something out, you just need to help me since I'll uh... be a bit tied up.” Croix said as she took the collar from Chariot's neck and began to wrap it around her own, tightening it until until she managed to buckle it into place. “Jeez, this is pretty tight, it's kinda hot...” she stated embarrassingly with blushing cheeks.

“You pervert.” Chariot teased back as she helped Croix stand up. “So, I'm in charge now, right?”

Croix nodded as she fidgeted with the collar a bit before handing the leash to her girlfriend with a smile, “Go ahead and tell me what to do, babe!”

 _Since when did she start calling me 'babe'?_ Chariot thought to herself. Regardless, Chariot pondered for a moment before answering; “Show me your boobs!” she commanded.

Croix chuckled, “Just my boobs? Okay...” She slowly began to unbutton her vest and slide it off, followed by her shirt as she parted the sides, revealing the lavender bra beneath it; Chariot watched attentively as Croix's hands slipped behind her back and began to unhook her bra, sliding down her chest and revealing her boobs. _They're... They're...!_

Chariot hung her head low in defeat as she gently squeezed Croix's breast, _They're bigger than mine!_

“Uh, in something wrong, Chariot?”

Chariot perked her head up and spoke up with a sudden burst of energy, “They just feel so great! I-I want to see your panties too!” she exclaimed with repressed envy.

Croix raised an eyebrow at the eccentric girl's shift in demeanor, but brushed it aside as she stripped her shirt and bra off of her body. “As you wish...”

Chariot brought her hands up to her chin, eagerly watching Croix as she gripped her skirt and tugged it down, letting it drop to her ankles as her matching set of lavender panties were revealed. “They're so cute!” Chariot complimented.

Croix thanked her as she hopped onto the bed and crawled across it before laying down in the middle of it, “So do you mind helping me with that um, that thing I wanted to try out?”

With just as much energy as before, Chariot crawled onto the bed with her and sat on top of Croix, straddling her waist. “Sure! What do I need to do?”

With a surprisingly flushed face, Croix turned her head to the side and spoke, “I uh, I want you to tie my hands to the bed and play with my body... Do whatever you want to me.” She seemed genuinely embarrassed to admit that.

“But... we don't have any rope.” Chariot stated.

Croix thought for a second before reaching for her neck, unlatching the leash that was hooked to the ring of the collar and handing it to Chariot. “There, now you have something to tie them with.” she responded as she lifted her arms near the frame of the bed.

Chariot leaned forward and went to work, tying the leash strap around Croix's wrists until they were secured together, and then diligently began to tie the other end to the bed frame with a tight knot. “There!” Chariot announced as she sat on top of Croix, extending her arm out as if to show off her handiwork.

Croix tugged her arms a few times to test the strength of the improvised restraints, which held her arms down quite firmly. “Good job! Now uh, in that drawer there is a um... another toy. Grab it and you can use it on me all you want...”

Chariot leaned over and dug through the drawer, quickly finding the object and pulling it out; it was a short and slender rod with a narrow, rounded tip and a switch on the flat bottom of it. “Oh! Is this that wand you were talking about? How does it work?” she questioned.

“Yeah, uh, 'wand'. There's a switch on the bottom, flip it and you can use it, um... _down there_.” Croix explained as she felt her cheeks growing even hotter with embarrassment.

Chariot turned the object over and flipped the switch, and to her surprise it suddenly began to vibrate! She held the vibrating rod in her hand for a moment as she thought about all the things she could do with it, and a devious grin began to form across her face as she looked down at Croix, who was tied up and at her mercy. Chariot let out a slow and ominous giggle, “So, 'do whatever I want', huh...?”

“Uh, Ch-Chariot?” Croix stammered as she nervously looked up at her girlfriend's devilish smile, accompanied by her sinister laughter, and felt her stomach turn. “Wh-what's so funny, babe?”

Chariot didn't answer, instead she shifted herself for a closer view and brought that vibrating rod down to Croix's panties, pressing the buzzing tip against her lips and gingerly tracing it up and down; Croix responded immediately with a sudden gasp, and as Chariot dragged that tip up her lips at an agonizingly slow pace her gasps only turned sharper as her hips shifted back and forth. Chariot finally brought the tip to her clitoris, just barely maintaining contact with it as the rod buzzed just above it and drove her wild; every few seconds Chariot would gently press it down and Croix would respond with erratic moans as she bucked her hips, and then Chariot would slowly pull it away and leave her desperate for more. Croix pulled against her restraints as her body shifted and squirmed beneath Chariot's teasing, she wasn't attempting to free herself but the fact that she was held down despite her natural reactions to all of this stimulation turned her on even more. As Chariot lifted the vibrator away Croix finally had a chance to breath for a moment, but she noted the tightness of the collar and how much it felt like it was ever so slightly choking her, which only stirred her arousal further.

Croix tried to stammer out some kind of profanity from the pleasure, but her attention was quickly grabbed by Chariot shifting once more and laying beside her body, quickly latching her lips around her breast while she held that vibrator above Croix's crotch. Chariot quickly began to suck on her nipple with her tongue dragging across it, her free hand gently squeezing into her soft skin, and slowly her other hand lowered until the vibrator was once again torturing Croix's clit. Croix moaned and arched her back from the double assault of pleasure, with Chariot shifting to keep her lips glued to Croix's boob; she could feel the waves of heat and pleasure spreading through her core and across her chest, she was burning with an intense desire with no way to pleasure herself, merely left to the mercy of her teasing girlfriend.

Chariot raised the 'wand' once again, giving her girlfriend a moment of rest as she gently sucked on her boob, her tongue rubbing against the perky nipple with her teeth delicately nibbling on it. Her lips dragged against the skin as she puckered them, sucking hard on Croix's nipple as she pulled her head up with her boob gently being pinched upward, and when she released her lips it fell and bounced back into place as Croix whimpered with delight. Hooking her finger beneath Croix's panties, she gently pulled them back and gazed down at her privates from above, smiling as she saw the thin trains of love juices that were staining her panties.

Chariot shifted once again and straddled Croix, smiling down at her as she spoke, “Looks like I helped you ruin your panties too... So how about we _really_ ruin them together?”

Croix's face was almost as red as Chariot's hair, her arms still held above her head as she laid beneath her, “What's gotten into you so suddenly?” she asked nervously.

“I don't really know, but it feels good! Getting to tease you and pleasure you like this while you're tied down is... really hot!” Chariot admitted as she took Croix leg and lifted it up, turning her slightly as their covered crotches pressed together.

“Yeah... it really is hot.” Croix responded, “I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I am.”

Chariot gave her a wide grin as she looked down at her, “Yeah! I'm glad too, it's a lot of fun!” Chariot rubbed their panties together slowly as she held the buzzing toy in her hand, looking down at Croix with arousal and love in her eyes, “S-so, are you ready?”

Croix nodded as she smiled to Chariot, her arms tied back and her boobs on full display, “Of course, dear.”

Feeling a warm sensation in her chest, Chariot licked her lips and brought the vibrator closer to their vaginas until the tip was buzzing against both of their clits, their vulvae rubbing together with each movement they made despite the ruined panties covering their privates. Chariot leaned forward as she felt the sudden pleasure of the vibrator's attention on her clit, gasping for air as she rested her free hand on Croix's boob and squeezed it gently; Croix too was whimpering and breathing heavily, her arms struggling as she twisted and pushed her hips back and forth, rubbing their lips together constantly on top of the added pleasure of the vibrator. They were both dripping wet at this point, thoroughly ruining their panties as they rubbed their vaginas together and shared the pleasure of the buzzing sex toy; Chariot was letting out gentle moans of bliss now, and Croix was taking deep breaths as she bucked her hips even harder.

The two girls were in heaven together, their bodies entwined as they shared their ecstasy together while their most sensitive places rubbed together and were under the constant buzzing assault of the vibrator, sending jolts of pleasure through their core as they jerked their hips and mashed their burning pussies together. The two moaned in unison while Chariot bucked her hips back and forth to grind their lips together, with Croix tugging on her restraints as she arched her back from the unbearable pleasure.

Taking a deep gasp, Croix cried out to Chariot, “Ch-Chariot, p-please choke me!”

“Wh-what?!” Chariot replied in shock, her eyes widening before she winced from the constant pressure of the vibrator.

“J-just grip the s-sides of my neck, and squeeze a l-little bit, okay?” Croix instructed as she was cut off by another moan escaping her lips.

Chariot gulped but did as Croix said, as she wanted this to be as pleasurable for her as she could make it, and leaned forward to gently wrap her fingers around Croix's neck just above the collar. She slowly applied pressure, squeezing down on the sides of her neck which allowed her to feel every subtle breath and gasp and moan she made, all while their hips were grinding together and their clits were under never ending stimulation. Croix's breath was tighter now, but she looked like she was really enjoying this; Chariot's fingers accidentally fumbled and the vibrator slipped from her grasp, making its way right between their mashed lips and vibrating against every inch of their pussies. The pleasure was so intense, _too_ intense, and the two girls began to moan louder than they ever had; Chariot's grip on Croix's neck tightened slightly, and beneath her she could see the pure bliss on her lover's face. They had both reached their limits.

Chariot shut her eyes tightly as she pressed her vagina against that buzzing rod, trying to grind against Croix's vagina for dear life, and the constant, intense vibrations finally brought her to orgasm; in an instant through her moans, a burning hot wave of pleasure spread through her body and made her skin tingle all over, her foggy mind filled only with thoughts of all the perverted things she could do with Croix, and her dripping pussy tightened and trembled with pleasure as she climaxed and sent her love juices lightly spraying against her own soaked white panties.

Croix too had reached her own orgasm, the tight grip of Chariot's hand and the collar combined with the unending buzzing against her clitoris had driven her to the edge of both bliss and consciousness; her muscles tightened all over, and her pussy quaked hard as she began to squirt her fluids against the fabric of her ruined lavender panties, taking a long gasp of air as her mind focused on Chariot's beautiful, petite body and all the subtle curves and bends of it. Once she finally felt Chariot's hand release from her neck, she took a deep breath of air and was quickly brought down from the extreme sexual high she had experienced, still riding off of the pleasure spreading throughout her mind and body as Chariot laid down on top of her.

The two lovers were covered in a light layer of sweat and Chariot had managed to turn the vibrator off before collapsing on top of Croix, exhausted by her own orgasm, as their bodies trembled lightly together. Croix was taking deep breaths as she recovered, her arms finally resting after struggling so much against the improvised restraint, and Chariot simply laid on top of her as she listened to her heart beat while her head rested against her warm chest, tempted to just pass out then and there.

“That was... Amazing...” Croix finally mumbled.

“Y-yeah, amazing is right...” Chariot replied, lifting herself to a sitting position. She looked down at Croix and smiled, both of them naked, sweating, and blushing, and Croix smiled back. Chariot whispered, “Croix... I think I l–”

Suddenly the door jerked against the chair that was holding it back, and both of the girls were sent into a panic as their jaws dropped and their eyes were instantly glued to the door. _OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP_ , they both screamed in their heads. The door jerked again and the chair fell, allowing whoever was on the other side to swing the door wide open...

“Hey, is everything okay?” a young brunette student asked, “We heard screaming and–“ her words ended abruptly as her and her companion realized what they were looking at; the ace student Croix tied down to a bed with a collar on her neck, with the clumsy underclassmen Chariot straddling on top of her, both totally naked with a paddle and sex toy laying on the bed with them.

“Wh-what the–?!” the other girl exclaimed.

“I-IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!” Chariot yelled in a panic as she waved her arms wildly.

“It's just, uh, scientific experimentation, that's all!” Croix explained, struggling against her restraints for freedom so she could escape this compromising situation. “Please don't tell anyone!” she pleaded.

The two awestruck girls apologized and quickly shut the door, and both parties seemed to let out a collective sigh from both sides of the door. From the other side, Chariot could hear one of them whispering, “I can't believe Chariot has a BDSM fetish!”

“Oh no...” Chariot murmured as she tried to hold back her tears, “Th-they're going to spread rumors and e-everyone will think I-I'm a...”

“Chariot!” Croix snapped, grabbing her immediate attention as a tear rolled down her cheek. “It'll be okay, I promise. I know a spell that can wipe their memories, I just need to catch them and cast it... Uh, assuming I can still move my legs, at least.” Croix explained, ending with a defeated tone.

Chariot wiped her tear away and picked her chin up, “R-right! We need to catch them, fast!” she announced as she moved to the edge of the bed, placing her foot onto the ground and immediately falling down with a loud thud as her legs gave out beneath her. “O-oww...”

Croix was conflicted; part of her was concerned for Chariot's safety, and another part of her wanted to laugh at her goofy and clumsy girlfriend. “Careful, babe!” she said as she tried to sit up, quickly remembering the fact that she was still tied down. “Hey, untie me and let's get our uniforms back on! We gotta catch those two before they tell someone!”

“Right!” Chariot replied as she struggled to her feet, hunched over the bed as she untied Croix's hands and began to pick up their clothes; one article of clothing at a time, they quickly redressed and hid the sex toys before hurrying out the door, stumbling and fighting through the pain of their exhausted bodies as they ran down the halls together. Chariot looked over to Croix for a moment as she thought about her feelings, thinking of all the things they could do together in the future as she admired her beautiful face, her exotic lavender hair, her slender neck and the fashionable red collar...

Chariot grabbed Croix's arm and skidded to a halt, exclaiming, “OH CRAP, CROIX!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to capture the innocent "first time" learning experience between these two, so hopefully it came across well along with those silly moments! Some of these events are based off or inspired by my own experiences, which is what inspired this fic in the first place; there's also some subtle tips for safe BDSM sex if you didn't notice (sorry for not including the after-care)! This fic was slowly written across multiple days, so hopefully it didn't seem too sloppy! I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think of it!


End file.
